


A Bigger Threat Is Coming.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Multiverse- Multifandom-Superfriends-Superfamily [3]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: AgentCanary, AvaLance, Dansen - Freeform, Disintegration, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sanvers - Freeform, Suicide Squad, SuperCorp, Team Up, Worried Alex Danvers, Worried Lena Luthor, darksied - Freeform, kara might die, kara risks her life, particle accelerator, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When the biggest threat of them all targets the whole galaxy and its entire existence, The Avengers decide it's time to get an extra set of hands for help. With the help of The Defenders, X-Men, and Fantastic four, they're sure they can take it on, but when Dr. Strange informs them that they'll need more help, he opens a portal to another world where they recruit the heroes of the Arrowverse, the Justice League and a group of kids known as Titans along with other heroes out there . They also recruit Wynonna Earp and the Black Badge division team. The only issue is, nobody really knows who or what the threat is.





	1. Something Big Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! inspired by mcu/arrowverse "when worlds collide"

According to their readers, something was off. There were blips and blips of life through their radars, but nothing made sense, especially if it was supposedly non existent to another human eye.

"Alex, I am getting high frequency signals from this radar. It's like something is coming, or someONE, is coming" Winn informed Alex. Alex crinkled her eyes and watched as the radars began to have blimps appear more and more.

"This doesn't make sense. The Multiverse theory is true and we've all seen it, but they're supposed to vibrate at different frequencies so we don't see them." Alex replied. "Supergirl, you better get down here. it's a situation" she spoke over her earpiece. 

"I'm" Kara began to speak as she hit the alien, "A little busy right now, Alex. Can it wait?" she asked. 

"No, Kara, because we're getting really odd radar detections that could potentially put the world and every other world in the galaxy at stake" Alex replied, frustrated.

"Well when you put it that way" Kara replied, avoiding a hit from one of the aliens, "I'll be there in a second" 

* * *

* * *

  


"Stark! Stark!" Bruce yelled, running to where Tony was at.

"What is it Banner?" Tony asked, a little frustrated at the young man's constant name calling. 

"I've picked up something rather odd on our radars. Look" Bruce told him as he shoved the tablet into Tony's arms. Tony looked at it and noticed readings that were off the charts and were supposed to be impossible. 

"Bruce, what are these, these red blips?" Tony asked. 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, sir. They're the other Earths. There's supposedly 52 but I think it's picking up forms of life on more than just that" Bruce explained.

"Okay, Call Rogers and have him bring the others then meet us at The Stark Towers, If we really have a new threat coming our way, we're going to need all hands on deck" he told Bruce before putting on his shades, "and more"


	2. Recruitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen goes to Earth 38 to recruit Kara and the D.E.O. (along with Lena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lena knows about Kara.

"Stark" Dr. Strange said as he came out of thin air, "I heard you were holding a meeting and were discussing your plans for this new threat that's coming" 

Tony nodded as he finished going through a couple of files. "That's correct, and if you're here to tell me that it's a bad idea, I'm going to have to ask you to go away," he said as he typed on his computer.

"Actually, Tony" Stephen Strange said, "I like your idea. Recruiting these humans you call 'The Defenders, X-Men and Fantastic Four. But I come bearing horrible news" 

"And what's that? With all due respect, Dr. Strange, I am not someone who wishes to accept bad news at the moment" Tony explained,

"Okay, look. This threat..it's" Dr. Strange began doing hand movements, "it's bigger than just us. Tony. Okay? we're talking a universal catastrophe that will literally destroy the balance of the universe and mass destruction to ALL EARTHS. One wrong move from these guys, or one false mistake from us, and we could be wiped from existence" 

"So what do you suggest we do, Dr. Strange?" Tony asked, looking up from his desk. 

"I suggest we reach out for help from another Earth's mightiest heroes" Stephen told him.

Tony looked up, and his face wasn't angry nor confused, "I'm listening"

"Have you heard of Supergirl?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Super who?" Tony replied.

"Supergirl, she's from the planet Krypton. She's Superman's cousin" Dr. Strange explained. 

"And this Supergirl, how are you so sure she'd be willing to help us?" Tony asked.

"Because she protects Earth 38. Listen, Tony, if we're going to save the Universe from a Universal catastrophe, we're going to need a LOT more help than what we have right now" Dr. Strange explained. 

"Okay, so recruit this, Supergirl and whoever else you can get from the other Earths and bring them here. We can discuss everything then" Tony told Stephen. 

* * *

* * *

  
Stephen nodded and created a warp, where he landed in the D.E.O. The guards pointed their guns at him.

"Halt! who goes there?" One of them yelled.

Strange put his arms up, and said "I am not here to harm anyone. My name is Stephen Strange, and I'm from Earth 616. I need your help. We are facing a universal threat that could lead to all Earths being _erased out of our very existence_"

"HOLD IT! DON'T SHOOT" Winn yelled as he ran over, "don't shoot", he turned his head to Stephen, "Did you say Dr. Strange and Earth 616?" Stephen nodded, " As in where the Avengers supposedly live? I thought they were a myth!" he said excitedly. The guards lowered their guns and returned to work

"Yes, I am. Can you help me find Supergirl?" Stephen asked Winn. Winn nodded and called for Supergirl, Alex and J'onn. Who arrived moments later. 

"Winn, what is it.." Kara's voice trailed off, "Holy horse pie, you're Dr. Strange" 

"And you're Supergirl" Dr. Strange told her. "Listen, I need to talk to you. By now, I am sure you're aware of the Universal Crisis?" he asked.

"Well aware sir, and please, call me Kara" Kara told him, ignoring the looks from Alex and J'onn.

"don't worry, I already knew" Stephen explained, "So will you help then?" 

"Of course I will. But we're going to need a lot more help" Kara replied. 

"We will take all the help we can get" Stephen replied. "First, we need to get to the tallest building" 

"The tallest building is my best friend's building, L-Corp. She'll help us" Kara flew to L-Corp with Dr. Strange not so far behind.

* * *

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Lena said as she turned her head to and from Kara and Stephen, "You're a superhero from another Earth where the rumored Avengers live" she said as she pointed at Stephen, who nodded, "and you're going to join them to stop some universal crisis that's predicted to happen in less than 92 hours, and if it's not stopped, we basically all just..die" she said as she pointed at Kara, who also nodded.

"Yep" Kara replied.

"Sounds about right" Stephen replied.

"and you need _ my help" _ Lena said once more, pointing at herself .

"Yup" Kara said.

"That's the plan Ms. Luthor" Dr. Strange told her.

"Okay" Lena said, "How can I help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chances Of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy tells Kara some hard news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

After recruiting The Legends, Arrow and Flash, along with the Justice League, Teen Titans and others, it was time to go to Earth 616. Everyone was prepared to leave, when Brainy and Nia ran over to them.

"Kara, wait" Nia said, she was nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"What's up guys? We have to go soon" Kara replied. Lena was tagging along because her intellectual mind would be an important asset on "operation save the universe..again" 

"There's something you need to know..about you" Brainy began. Kara and Lena looked at each other. Then back at Brainy and Nia, 

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Well according to my calculations, there's only a 75% chance you will end up surviving" Brainy told her. Kara's eyes went wide and Lena's heart dropped to her stomach.

"What? What do you mean?" Kara asked. 

"Well, something happens to you, Kara. Because your biology isn't human, it doesn't affect the humans on this mission. There's a possibility you'll survive but there's another side where you might not" Brainy told her.

"Well, how do we make the chances 100% instead of 75?!" Lena yelled with a worried, slightly upset tone.

"I'm afraid we won't know that for sure if there's a solution to that. What could ultimately kill Kara, could potentially save the universe and the world" Brainy replied to her. This slightly irritated Lena.

"Well then find one, damn it. I am not letting Kara die on this mission" Lena snapped, she inhaled and exhaled, "I-I'm sorry, I just can't lose her" 

"Wait, hold on.." Kara interjected, trying to defuse Lena's worries, "If it comes down to me or the world, I will do whatever it takes to keep everyone in it safe" 

_This made Lena inhale a sharp breath._

"No, absolutely not, Kara. I will make sure we find a way to avoid you dying. You might have a job to save the universe and the world but.." Lena took a deep breath as she felt her voice began to crack at the idea of Kara dying, tears slowly beginning to drip down her face, "Kara,_ YOU _ are my world" 

"And you're a huge part of mine, Lena. So I'm asking you" Kara said as she pulled Lena towards a corner, "If it comes down to it.._** let me go**_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	4. Stark Towers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy goes into detail of what they're up against and how it could kill Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This story is very "Avengers: Infinity War", based. So you'll see a lot of references to that. Also, if you see stories with a similar idea to this, credits to them, since they inspired me to do something similar. If you've seen the ending of "The Flash", season 5, it also happens to Nora. So I just want to give credit where it's due. Thanks <3

Just before the crew was about to leave, a portal opened. To everyone's surprise, and Lena's sudden disappointment, Kate Kane and Bruce Wayne arrived. Lena loves Kate, she really, truly 100%, does, she's one of her best friends along with Kara and Sam, but she swears every time Kate flirts with Kara, she wants to break Kate's nose.. 

"Hey" Kate said with a smirk, "Heard you guys are saving the universe, to me" she smirked more, "that sounds like a party" 

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Bruce told her, causing Kate to smack his arm.

"Ow." Bruce whined. 

"Great!" Kara said with minimal enthusiasm, "the whole gangs here. let's go" 

"Kara, we need to talk about this" Alex said to her while Dr. Strange opened a warp to get to Earth 616. Kara had asked Lena to let her go if it came down to it, which resulted in some tears from Lena, and a confused Alex. Who later became a close to crying, Alex. 

"It's not up for discussion to either you or Lena, Alex. If it comes down to it. I will give my life for you both, and I'm asking one thing of you. and that's to let me go" Kara told her. 

"Kara-" Alex said, before getting blocked by Jason Todd and Dick Grayson bickering, "I-" and now she was cut off and blocked by Raven trying to break up the fight, "Do you even hear yourself? you're asking  _ me _ ,  _ Alexandra Danvers,  _ to let  _ you, my baby sister, _ ** die** ? if it comes down to it?"

"Do you remember that story of those heroes on my planet?" Kara asked as she allowed Alex to latch onto her as they leaped through the warp. "They gave it their all when it came to saving people, and I intend on doing the same"

Alex sighed, there was no point in changing Kara's mind, not even if she and Lena both went into overprotective mode. If Kara does die though, Alex would most definitely get chewed out by Eliza. 

"Welcome" Tony said as he greeted everyone, "To the Stark Towers" Everyone was in awe, they were mesmerized by how different Stark towers was compared to their Earths. 

"Now, if all of you will follow me, you'll find the room we are holding a grand meeting" He spoke. He lead them down to a huge room within Stark Towers. It was big enough to be a lecture hall. Once they got there, they all took their seats.

"Welcome everybody to operation save the universe" Tony spoke.

"Again!" Peter Parker yelled from the seats. Avoiding the glare from Tony.

"Yes, operation save the universe.." Tony paused, "again" 

"Sir" Kara spoke out, "We have one situation at bay.." 

"What's that Ms. Danvers?" Tony asked. This caught Carol's attention.

"Huh?" She said.

"Sorry, not you Ms. Danvers, the other Ms. Danvers. KARA, Danvers" Tony replied to Carol.

"Oh, right." Carol replied. It felt a bit odd to her that there was another Danvers, she knew she wasn't the only one, but it still felt weird. 

"Mr. Stark" Brainy said, standing up, "If I may'

"Yes, of course." Tony spoke, "This is a team mission, all ideas and thoughts get accounted for"

"I am a 12th level intellect from the future, and according to my calculations,our dear friend Kara here" He said, motioning his hands to Kara, "Only has a 75% chance of survival" 

"How is that even possible?" Stark asked. He wasn't about to allow anyone die. 

"Well according to everything that has happened up to this point, Kara will eventually have to risk her life. Whatever this threat is can disintegrate, and while even if we correctly and properly create a particle accelerator correctly without harming humans, Kara isn't a human, and neither is this thing we're up against, something tells me it has a similar biology to Kara, which explains why Kara might end up dying. and it can basically destroy her as a whole. Wipe her from existence. Make her dissolve into teeny tiny particles"(Infinity War reference, also the ending of Flash S5, you might have also seen this idea from other books so credits to them too) Brainy explained. Kara saw Lena and Alex's eyes begin to fill with worry. Kara reached under her seat and grabbed both of their hands, both whom squeezed her hand tightly. 

"Well, how can we stop it without Kara dying?" Kate yelled from across the room. Brainy hesitated. 

"That's the thing, Ms. Kane" Brainy began, "We aren't sure that we really can stop it without her dying" 

The room went silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!!


	5. First Nights And Flirting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sorts through out her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.!

After that gut wrenching meeting ending up with a very vivid description of how Kara might end up dying, it was time for dinner. Which, thanks to the new upgrades to the Stark Tower, came with sleeping corridors. Alex wanted to sleep in a room with Kara but Kara insisted Alex sleep in a room with Maggie. Lena and Kara were more than happy to share a room together. During dinner, Kate decided it was time to ruffle Lena's feathers a bit. She was annoyed at seeing her two best friends pine over each other. It was disturbingly cute, too much for Kate admit. 

"Hey Kara" Kate said as she walked over to Kara and Lena, who were cozily snuggled on a couch by the fireplace, watching cat videos on Lena's phone, "Care to join me for a drink?" 

Lena's eyes glower at Kate as Kara smiles and leaves Lena lying by herself. She sighs. Kate always wins. Peter Parker noticed Lena looking down, so he walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker" Peter said with a smile. Lena smiled back, Peter was adorable and she suddenly had the urge to big sister the kid. 

"Hey Peter Parker, I'm Lena Luthor" Lena replied.

"Mind if I sit?" Parker asked, Lena shook her head, so Parker sat down. "So, Lena Luthor, why do you look so sad?" 

"Do You see that blonde girl over there?" Lena asked him as she pointed to Kara, who was now giggling and laughing at whatever Kate was telling her. Peter looked over and saw Kara, then he nodded.

"Yeah, she's cute" Peter commented, "Why? What's wrong? Do you like her?"

Lena blushed but smiled, eyes twinkling, "I love her, Peter. I really really love her"

"So, why don't you tell her?" Peter asked. Lena shrugged.

"I think she likes that other woman she's talking to" Lena explained.

"Oh" Peter said, he smiled at her, "Well, the only way to know for sure, is to go find out yourself" 

"How can I do that? I've been so worried, thinking about her possibly dying. What if she dies and she doesn't get to know I love her" Lena frowned upon that thought.

"Well, if a girl had a crush on me, and knew I might die, I'd love to know beforehand" Peter told her, "excuse me, Ms. Luthor, I'm going to get a snack" he said as he got up and left. Lena look Peter's words into consideration. So she got up off the couch and walked over to Kate and Kara. 

"Kara" She said, Kara turned around, and to her surprise, Lena kissed her. 

To Lena's surprise. Kara, kissed back.

Kate stood in the corner, by Sara and Alex. "Told you I could do it" she smirked, earning a high five from Sara and $20 from Alex. 

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that" Lena smiled after her and Kara released from the kiss.

"Let me show you how much I have" Kara replied as she pressed her lips on Lena's once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	6. Mysterious Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices. Voices. Voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: It actually isn't someone from Krypton.

It was 2am, everyone at Stark Towers was asleep in their corridors. Kara was sleeping in Lena's bed because Lena said she was getting too cold. Truth was, Lena wanted a chance to cuddle with her girlfriend.  _ girlfriend _ , Lena thought.  _ Maybe _ ? it was only a kiss. At 2:30am, everyone was awoken by a large noise in the subdivision level of the building. Kara shot up, ears ringing with pain, Lena wrapping her arms around Kara so Kara could try and feel comfort, but nothing was working. Teary eyed, Kara turned her head to Lena.

"They're here" she said in a whisper. 

"Who's here?" Lena asked. Kara began to tremble. 

" _ Them _ " was all she could muster out. 

Lena let out a gasp, and she rethought of what Brainy said, whatever these things are, have the same genetic build as Kara, meaning she must be able to sense them as well. Alex ran into the room, flashlight in hand.

"Something's here" She told them. Lena helped Kara up, now Kara was shivering, so Alex grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her little sister while Lena wrapped her arms around Kara. Something was really wrong here, and it was worrying Kara. Everyone met up at the main deck and headed towards the lower level.

"Okay guys, watch your-" Tony heard a sound of someone's head hitting metal, "heads" as they made their way down the stairs. When they got to the lower level, Tony noticed something written on the security panel. It didn't look like a human language. Mon El, who was close by, recognized it. The language was kryptonian. 

"Kara, come here please" Mon El called. Kara came over, blanket wrapped around her with Lena nearby. "Look" 

Kara noticed it right away, she knew what to do, she placed her hand on the scanner and the doors opened. 

_ 'Hello, Kara Zor El',  _ said the voice. Kara's ears rang and she fell to her knees.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed as she got down and looked into Kara's eyes, "Kara, hey, I'm here, you're okay" 

_ 'What do you want?'  _ Kara spoke in Kryptonian. She heard the voice in her head laugh, and soon the laugh filled the room, and everyone could hear it.

_ 'I am going to destroy all the galaxies. I am going to ruin the planets. I am going to end all of humanity'  _ the voice spoke. This time. In English, for others around her to understand. 

" I will not let you harm our universe" Kara said, "We will win this fight" 

_ 'You weak, pathetic girl' _ the voice spoke softly in Kryptonian, _ 'You can't even stand up without weakening at the sound of my voice'  _ Kara felt it her ears ring again.  _ 'Time is coming to an end, life as you know it will cease to exist'  _

Everyone watched as Kara broke into tears, they were all worried by this point. 

Their threat was coming, and they needed to win. They had to. 

For their sake, and the sake of the universes and galaxies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 
> 
> ** leave comments**

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments below


End file.
